It's not over
by Chibi.Tsubasa
Summary: POV Ginny... HarryXcho, GinnyXharry... Elle l'aimait trop, et ça c'est mal fini pour elle... venez lire s'il vous plaie . *fait les yeux de chat botté de shrek *.* *


**Euh, voila, une fic … sur Harry Potter… (Sans blague, on n'avait pas remarqué -_-')**

**Euh…que dire de plus ? Titre pourris, oui je sais. Mon inspiration ? Ma situation actuelle -_-', j'espère juste pas finir comme Ginny a la fin -_-'**

**Laissez vos avis s'il vous plaie .**

**Bonne lecture, et désoler si il reste des fautes d'orthographe . ;**

**Au faite, pour le titre, c'est le titre d'une chanson que j'adore de Daughtry, voila**

* * *

**It's not over…**

Je suis parti plutôt du diner, je n'avais pas faim… Comme depuis plusieurs jours en faite… Mais qui puis-je ? Je n'en peux plus, te savoir prés d'elle, savoir qu'elle t'embrasse, t'entendre dire a Ron qu'elle est une fille génial, qu'elle a la peau douce, que ces cheveux sente bon…J'en viendrai presque à souhaiter être sourde… Et aveugle. Hermine viens me voir, elle s'inquiète… Normale, ça vas faire presque une semaine que je ne dors ni ne mange… Je lui dis que ça vas, que c'est juste les examens qui arrive qui me stresse un peu… Elle ne me croix qu'à moitié. Mais je lui souris, enfin, du moins c'est ce que j'essaye de faire. Elle soupire et s'en vas, pour le moment, elle abandonne. Il faut dire que je peux être têtue quand je le veux !

Le lendemain, les nuages sont bas, gris et monotone. Encore une journée de plus, ennuyeuse, inutile à rester des heures assise a ne pas écouter des cours si ennuyeux…

Je regarde dehors… Et je te vois. Tu es en plein entrainement de Quidditch… Rhaaa, mais pourquoi faut il que tu sois si beau ?!

Je laisse mon esprit vagabondé, quand soudain, je redescends un peu trop vite sur terre, Macgonagall viens de me donnée un coup sur la tête avec son cahier, radical pour se réveiller !

La sonnerie retentie enfin, le _« crie de l'ange »_ comme je l'appelle si souvent.

Je sors et là je tombe sur toi... Et elle.

Tu ma salut, elle aussi. Mais moi, ma gorge est trop serré pour que je dise un mot.

Je m'excuse et part en courant, ils se regardent en se demandent qu'elle mouche m'as piquée… J'essaye de ravalé mes larmes… Il faut que je tienne encore quelques minutes, juste qu'elle que minute… Je suis sortie du château, je coure vers le lac. Ici, personne ne viendra me cherché. Je tombe à genoux, mes jambes ne me tiennent plus. Et je pleure, encore et encore, je ne peux pas m'arrêter. C'est débile hein ? Je suis tellement pathétique ! Mais je n'y n'arrive pas, je n'arrive plus a garder mes larmes, à essayer de t'oublier, a la détesté elle, parce que je sais qu'elle est gentille, que même en me forçant, je ne pourrai jamais la haïr. Je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrive plus a rien faire, même pas… a vivre ? Oui, après tout, qu'est ce qui m'en empêche, de disparaitre ? De m'enfoncée la maintenant, dans le lac, et de tout oublier, de ne plus rien sentir, d'arrêter de penser a toi… non, ça je ne le peux pas non plus, je t'aime trop, j'ai trop besoins de toi pour t'oublier… C'est ça le problème… Je me suis un peu calmée, mes larmes on finalement arrêter de coulée. Je ne m'en tais pas rendue compte mais le soir est tombée, et le ciel c'était dégagé. C'est beau, je vois la lune sortir doucement de l'eau, comme si elle se réveiller…J'aurais aimée que toi aussi tu voies ça…

Et là, tu es apparut. J'ai d'abord crue que je rêvais, mais quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras, tu étais bien réel. Tu m'as demandé où j'étais passée, pourquoi j'étais partie comme ça, que tout le monde s'inquiéter…

Arrête, ne me touche pas, c'est elle que tu aime alors j'en t'en supplie, arrête de me faire souffrir, je ne te pensais pas si cruel.

Mais, rien que de savoir que j'ai eu une petite place dans ton cerveau, de savoir que pendant un bref instant, c'est à moi que tu as pensée et pas à elle… Je suis si heureuse !!! Mais en même temps, je me trouve si horrible, mais c'est parce que je suis humaine, hein ? Y'a que les humains pour être aussi compliquer de toute façon !

Je profite une dernière seconde de ta présence auprès de moi, de là où je suis, je peux entendre ton cœur battre.

Je te repousse doucement, je prie pour que la pénombre cache mes yeux rougit et je te souris. Je te dis que je m'étais endormis sans m'en rendre compte, que c'était tous. Je ramasse mes affaires qui sont par terre et commence à me dirigeais vers le chemin qui mène au château. Toi tu n'as pas bougé. J'essaye de paraitre joyeuse et te dis que si on ne se dépêche pas, on aura plus rien à manger mais tu ne bouge toujours pas. J'allais esquisser un pas quand tu me rattrape par le poigner… Je ne penser pas que tu aurais les mains si grandes. Ton pouce et ton index font le tour de mon poigner et même un peu plus… Peut être que c'est juste moi qui suis trop petite en faite.

Tu me regarde droit dans les yeux, moi, j'évite ton regard, j'ai peur que tu lises en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais tu me prends le menton et tu m'oblige à te regarder, je rougis sans m'en rendre compte. Tu me dis d'arrêter de lui mentir, j'avais oublié que tu savais toujours si je te disais la vérité ou non. Tu me supplie de te dire la vérité. Je sens ma gorge se renouer et mes yeux s'embuée. Pourquoi me regardes tu avec ses yeux la ? Maintenant je ne peux plus rien de cacher. Alors je vide tout ce qu'il y'a sur mon cœur. Je te lance tout a la figure, je crie presque. Je te dis tout. Que je ne le supporte plus, que je ne supporte plus tu sois avec elle, que tu l'aime… Que je ne supporte plus que JE t'aime.

Je m'arrête, essouffler et les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Et dire que je voulais à tout prix te cacher cette image de moi !

J'aimerai que tu me laisse partir mais tu ne me lâche pas. Au contraire, tu serre même mon poigner un peu plus fort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas disparaitre sous terre ? Pourquoi t'obstine tu donc tant a me torturer?

Puis, avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je sens tes lèvres se posé sur les mienne. Elles sont si douce… Jamais, à part d'en mes rêves je n'aurais pensée que cela se produirait.

Mais tu romps se contacte féerique. Et à la place, tu me prends dans tes bras. Tu me dis que je suis la pire des idiotes… Et luis le pire des idiots. Et tu m'avoue… Que tu m'aimais, que tu m'avais toujours aimé mais, croyant n'avoir aucune chance, tu étais allé avec Cho. Je n'ose y croire. Ca doit être un rêves, c'est impossible autrement. Je m'accroche a toi, j'ai tellement peur de me réveiller, de te voir disparaitre en me laissant seule… Mais tu ne part pas. C'est vraiment toi, et pas une illusion. Je pleure toujours, je joie cette fois. Tu as raison, je suis la pire des idiotes… mais peut être deux idiots telle que nous pourrons trouvés le bonheur ensemble, qui sait ?

La lune se voile un instant, comme pour nous laisser seule tout les deux, rien que le temps d'un baiser.

_ To be continued…_

* * *

_**This love is killin' me:**_

J'étais heureuse. Vraiment. Mais il y avait elle, encore et toujours elle. L'ombre sur le tableau. Maintenant je la déteste vraiment. Cette espèce de … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle s'obstine ? Pourquoi elle ne veut pas te lâcher ? Ca fait mal. Tellement mal… Surtout que c'est toi qui me fais souffrir sans t'en rendre compte… Encore aujourd'hui, elle a essayé de t'embrasser… Toi, comme toute les autres fois, tu la repoussé… Gentiment. Tu ne lui as pas dis d'aller voir ailleurs si tu y étais, non. Tu lui as dis, comme à chaque fois, que maintenant, il fallait qu'elle arrête. Que c'étais moi que tu aimais, pas elle. Elle t'a encore répondue qu'elle était désolé, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit, qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance… Elle te la encore dis, comme toute les autres fois… Mais elle revient toujours à la charge… Ohh, Harry, es tu donc si naïf, pour ne pas voir qu'elle n'abandonnera jamais ? A moins que ce soit plutôt toi qui ferme les yeux… Parce que tu la considères comme ta _« meilleur amie »_… Mais je n'en peux plus Harry. Chaque jours, savoir qu'elle est assise à coté de toi en classe, savoir que tu parle, ris avec elle… Pourquoi le fait d'aimer me transforme t'il en monstre ? Même si tu me dis que je suis la seule à qui tu réserve tes baisers, ça ne me suffis pas pour ne plus penser à elle, ne pas avoir envie de crier, de pleurer…

J'aimerais… qu'elle disparaisse… Oui, ça ne sers a rien de me le cacher, je crève de jalousie…Je voudrais que tu la repousse vraiment, car pour elle, tant que tu lui porteras de l'affection, ce ne seras jamais vraiment _« fini »,_ elle aura toujours une petite chance de te ré avoir… Et pour moi, c'est un combat perdus d'avance, je le sais bien… Elle, elle est belle, intelligente… et surtout, elle est presque tout le temps avec toi, à cause de ces fichu heurs de cours… Parce qu'elle a la chance d'avoir ton âge… Moi qui suis de deux ans ta cadette, je ne peux te voir que rarement, tu as plus de travaille que moi, des emplois du temps tellement différent des miens… Le destin dois m'en vouloir pour m'éloigné tant de toi.

Et en attendant moi, je suis perdue. Perdue dans une forêt sombre d'incertitude et effrayante d'inconnue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je souffre en silence. Toute ces choses que je ne te dis pas me pèse, mais je sais que si un jour elles sortent, tout sera fini, tu partiras… Alors je ne dis rien. Mais cette douleur est insupportable. Et à chaque fois que je la vois, un nouveau coup de poignard me transperce. Je savais que je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps. Tout ça me consumait de l'intérieur, me faisant mourir à petit feux…

Et finalement tout c'est fini, du moins pour moi.

On était vendredi soir, tu attendais que j'ai fini mon cours pour me faire une surprise, tu voulais juste me faire un petit coucou… Et elle est arrivée, et là… elle t'a embrassée devant moi. C'était trop. La goutte d'eau qui a fait débordée le vase. Je me suis enfui de la salle de classe les larmes aux yeux, je voulais oublier ce que je venais de voir. Mais le mal était fais, à chaque pas, mon cœur me faisait un peu plus souffrir, il tombait en morceau comme un miroir brisée… Toi, tu étais trop surpris pour te dégager tout de suite, mais quand tu m'as vue partir, tu t'es réveiller. Tu l'as repoussé un peu violement, elle a perdus l'équilibre et est tombée, mais tu ne t'es pas occupé d'elle, tu as courut pour me rattraper… Mais tu es arrivée trop tard. La douleur était si forte que j'ai due m'arrêter de courir, les deux mains contre ma poitrine, au niveau du cœur, comme pour essayer vainement de l'empêcher de se désagréger. Je me suis effondré, tu m'as rattrapé au dernier moment. Je n'entraidais plus rien, mais je voyais t'en lèvres bouger et articuler mon nom, tu criais mais je ne t'entendais déjà plus. Ma vision se trouble. Je sens qu'elle que chose d'humide tomber sur ma joue. Harry, tu pleurais, n'est ce pas ? J'ai essayé de te dire une dernière fois que je t'aimais, mais j'ignore si les mots on réussi à sortir de ma bouche. Je partais, doucement, lentement… douloureusement, je savais que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir, et j'aurais aimée que tu sois la dernière vision que j'aurai eu avant de partir dans un autre monde, qui ne serais pas meilleur, sans toi, rien n'avais de la valeur à mes yeux.

Mais je l'ai vue, au dernier moment, elle est apparut…

Et elle souriait. Finalement, elle avait réussis, elle avait fini par me tuer. Maintenant, plus personne ne pouvais l'empêcher de t'avoir.

Je n'aurais même pas eu le temps de te dire adieu…

_ Endless ?_

* * *

_**Bon, je me susi rendue compte que c'était pas super clair alors, j'éclairci quelqu points...**_

_**1 - La fille qui nous embette a la fin, c'est Cho...**_

_**2 - Une crise cardaque... je sais que Ginny est un peu jeune pour succomber a ça mais bon -_-' c'est surtout que l'amour qu'elle portait à Harry était trop grand, ça a fini par la tuer, et puis a cause de Cho, son coeur à fini par lacher voila. -_-'**_

_**3 - désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe . il doit en rester un bon paquet ... mais moi je les vois pas... X.X**_

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
